Falling into Place
by maytay33
Summary: Mal and Natara are best friends. But what happens when there is a tragic accident, and Mal discovers Oscar's secret he's been keeping from everyone? Will everything fall into place? Or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic! I've been a fan of COD ever since it came out. I'm also a super big supporter of Maltara3 I've had this idea for a super long time but it was only recently that I wrote it down. It's actually taken me a couple days to build up the confidence to upload this...I appreciate any criticism, just please do it nicely :) I hope you enjoy and there's plenty more to come! Sorry for any typos and/or grammatical errors :)  
**

* * *

**You are now Natara Williams.**

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Mal asked as he walked you out of the precinct. Your work day had just ended and now you were both preparing to go home.

"It's really okay, Mal. Oscar said he'd be by in about twenty minutes. I really don't mind waiting outside," you say, walking past Mal who has opened the door for you. You smile up at him.

"Call him. Tell him you're going out with some coworkers. Tell him you'll be back later tonight." Mal closed the door to the station behind you. He walks you to the curb where he stops you. He raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know, Mal," you say. "I'm not sure if Oscar would like that very much…"

Mal takes your hand. The act startles you at first, but you don't move away. Something about it…just seemed natural.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Come on. Just one drink at the Drink Tank."

You sigh and look into Mal's blue eyes. He stares at you, pleading for you to come along. Finally, you agree.

"Okay. But only one drink."

You pull out your phone to call Oscar, who wasn't pleased with you.

"Seriously Natara? I'm already on my way."

You roll your eyes. "Oscar, I'm sorry. They all asked me to go out. I felt bad rejecting them again. You made me cancel last time. Why can't I just have a night with my friends?"

You hear Oscar sigh on the other line. "Fine. Then I'll be going out with some of my friends too. Have Blaise or Fallon bring you home. Don't wait up for me. Bye." Oscar hangs up.

"Love you too, sweetie," you say sarcastically before putting your cell phone away. You sigh as you make your way over to Mal's car.

"Bad conversation?" he asks, opening the passenger door for you.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. Oscar's just being himself."

Mal nods before heading to the driver's side. He sits in the car and starts the engine. You both drive to the Drink Tank where you see several other couples have already beaten you there. You struggle to find a booth, but soon find an empty table and sit down. You order a couple beers and before you know it, you are having a great time with Mal, Oscar completely blown from your mind.

"You're kidding! You can't be serious!" you exclaim.

"No, it's the truth!" Mal says, as he sips his third beer. "I walk into the lab and I see Kai dancing on the table wearing nothing but a coconut bra and a grass skirt! It was mentally scarring!"

You giggle as you finish off your second drink.

"Would you like another one, milady?" Mal asks, managing to bow while sitting down.

"I really shouldn't…but why the hell not?" you say.

Mal nods and gets up to order you another beer. He returns and set the drink in front of you.

Another hour passes and it's quite dark outside. You know you should be getting home, but neither of you are in a state to drive, or walk for that matter.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay the night at my place? It is right over there, a couple blocks away…" Mal asks, while practically dragging you out of the bar.

"No, no," you mumble, "I'll take the bus home. Wouldn't want the old man getting worried, now would we?"

Mal chuckles. "No of course not." He sobers up for a second. "You know, I had a really good time with you tonight."

"Yeah, me too, Mal. I missed just goofing around with you," you reply.

"Yeah…" he says. There is an awkward silence as you two stand close together on the sidewalk.

"Well, I should be going," you say as you give Mal a quick hug before stumbling to the bus stop.

"Bye, Nat," Mal says. He walks in the other direction, planning on picking up his car in the morning, when he was capable to.

You wait a couple minutes and then the bus arrives. You take a quick glance at Mal, about a quarter of a mile down the street before you climb on. You pay the fare and take a seat in the back. You close your eyes, knowing you would have a killer headache tomorrow.

But all that matters is that you had fun tonight, which is all you could've asked for.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You open your eyes to your alarm. You have a small headache, but other than that, you're okay. You look at the clock. It's almost ten AM.

Your thoughts drift to last night, when you hung out with Natara. You smile to yourself. You always loved every second you spent with her. You know Oscar doesn't deserve someone as great as her. It angers you just thinking about it.

You grab your phone off the side table next to your bed and notice there are ten missed calls from various people, including Kai, Captain Anders, and Blaise.

You decide to call Blaise back. The phone rings a few times before she answers.

"Oh thank God, you finally woke up."

You're confused as to why she sounds so concerned.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"There was an accident last night Mal."

Your mind immediately goes to Natara. "What happened?"

"Well," you hear you sigh. She doesn't want to be the one to tell you.

"Spit it out, Corso," you say, becoming a little impatient.

She sighs one more time before continuing her story.

"It's Natara. She's…she was in a bus accident. And now she's lying unconscious in a hospital bed, Mal."

Your world crumbles around you. You should've gone with her. You should've made her stay with you. You should have done _something._ But you left her. It's your fault she's hurt.

"Mal? Are you okay?" you hear Blaise ask on the phone.

"I'll be right there." You hang up the phone and get dressed.

And you hope the woman you love is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for the reviews. They seriously made my day and I couldn't stop smiling. I wrote this up last night and was so excited to update it.**

NiekaWow- thank you so much! I hope I'm able to much more! :)

**mozzi-girl- oh my gosh, i love all of your stories! I was so happy you reviewed! Thank you so much! :) **

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear- Thanks! Here is your update! :)**

**Maltara101-thank you! I know, I love it when Mal is a sweetie :) I hate Oscar, and I was super happy with the latest episodeeeeee. :)**

**bugreid- thank you! hahaha, I'm in love with your songfics! Those were the first fanfics I had ever read on here and I still reread them from time to time! :) **

**Anywho, here is chapter two! hope you all like it! :) **

* * *

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You rush into the hospital. There is a woman at the reception desk, who immediately takes notice to you. She looks at you questioningly as you run to the desk.

"May I help you, sir?" she asks.

You're breathing heavy. Because you've been running. You had to go get your car from the bar before you could drive here. But you're also hyperventilating because it feels as if your heart has been sitting at the bottom of your stomach since this morning.

"Natara Williams. Where is she?" you ask.

The receptionist types at her computer. She speaks to you without taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Room 213. There's a small waiting room just down the hall from there. That's where everyone else has been waiting. Go ahead through those doors," she says, pointing behind her, "The doctor will be out soon to update you all."

"Thanks," you mutter as you rush through the doors she pointed out. You follow the hallway down and soon find Blaise, Kai, and Oscar waiting.

Blaise notices you first. "Mal!" She rushes to you. You hug her.

"How is she?" you ask.

"We don't know yet. We were just told to wait here for the doctor."

You nod at her and glance to Oscar. His eyes are watery and he stares only at the floor. A look of guilt sits in his eyes. He looks up at you.

"Mal."

"Oscar," you reply. Just looking at him makes you angry. Not only because you're in love with his fiancé, but because from what you have gathered from Natara's stories. It seems he doesn't appreciate her at all. He doesn't deserve her. You do.

You just hated it so much. You would trade anything for Natara to be okay. Even your own life. That's how much you loved her.

"Were you with her last night?" Oscar asks you through clenched teeth.

You nod. "We were out late. She took a bus home."

"Why didn't you stay with her, asshole? Why didn't you make sure she got home okay? This is your fault, Mal." Oscar stands, sizing you up. You're taller than him, but not by much. "This would have never happened had you made sure she got home okay! You're careless Fallon. No wonder your wife cheated on you."

That crossed the line. You know for a fact Oscar knows nothing of your divorce with Sandra. You get close to him, your face inches from his.

"Look, do you not think I already blame myself enough? Just shut up. I would do anything to go back in time to keep this from happening. And leave Sandra out of this. You have no damn idea what the hell you're talking about. Where were you last night, huh? Why didn't you pick her up? She wouldn't have taken the bus had you just left your friends and got her."

He looks at you, with now confused eyes. "I wasn't with friends last ni…." he trails off. His eyes widen in realization and he looks at you, hoping you didn't hear what he said. You did. He shakes his head and continues, "How was I supposed to know she needed a ride? I only told her not to wait up for me. She should've called me."

"Excuse me? Mr. Santos?" A woman with a long white lab coat walks out from one of the rooms.

Oscar looks at you one last time before turning to the doctor.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You're the fiancé?" Oscar nods. "Okay. Well, it seems Ms. Williams is in a comatose state. We have no idea how long she'll be like this. It could be hours, it could be days, it could be weeks. All of you are welcome to stay a few more hours, but it's very unlikely she'll wake up today. I'd advise you all to go home. None of you are helping her by staying here. It'd be best to just leave and wait for any updates."

You all nod, unsure of what to do.

You are the one to speak first. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nods. "Of course. This way."

You begin to follow her, when Blaise places a hand on your arm.

"I'm gonna head out. I think Kai is too. I'm sorry Mal." She gives you a hug before she walks out.

Kai steps up to you. "Sorry Malligator. Hope Special Agent Hottie Boom Bottie is all right!"

You simply nod at him. A sad look spreads across his face and he glumly follows Blaise out. Oscar stands behind you, planning on going to see Natara with you.

You follow the doctor the rest of the way to the hospital room and see Natara lying down in a bed. Her face is peaceful, unstressed. She seems so serene. There is a chair next to her bed. You sit there before Oscar even has a chance to see it.

The doctor leaves and then it's you, Oscar, and an unconscious Natara alone in a room. This should be good, you think to yourself.

"Don't think I didn't catch what you said earlier, Oscar," you say, referencing his "_I wasn't with friends last night." _

"What could you possibly mean, Mal?" he asks you.

"Where were you last night?"

His eyes drop to the floor. "With no one."

You chuckle humorlessly to yourself. "I asked where. Not who with."

Oscar glances around, looking at everything except you. "I was just out."

"Oscar. Where. Were. You."

He sighs, before finally locking gazes with you. "Mal, if I tell you, it's sure as hell going to get back to her. I feel terrible about it, already. I need to be the one to break this to her."

You look at him. You have an idea as to where he was. But you don't want to say it out loud. Not because you're afraid you're wrong. But because you're afraid you might say a few things you'll regret.

"You were with someone else…"you finally say. He doesn't deny it.

"You were with another woman," you mutter. Again, no response.

"You bastard!" you yell at him.

"I swear to god Mal, if you tell her, I'll beat your ass. I'll tell her when she wakes up. You have no place telling her. I'm going to fix this, and you're not gonna mess that up."

You jump from your chair. "You don't deserve her! You…jackass! How dare you? She gave you everything! And what do you do for her? You cheat on her!"

He looks at you. "She gave me everything? Is that what you think? Do you wanna know what we talk about? Wanna know what our conversations consist of? What's for dinner, what we did at work, and you. Most of what she tells me is about you, Mal. What else was I supposed to do? She doesn't appreciate me."

You walk up to him, pull back your right fist and let it fly towards his pretty face. He's caught by surprise and he cradles his jaw with his hand. He looks up to you, wide eyed. You scoff at him before you storm out. You didn't want to leave Natara, but you couldn't stand sitting in a room with the cheating, lying bastard.

You leave the hospital. You get in your car and sit for what seems like an eternity. All you can think of is Natara and how hurt she'll be.

But then, you think of Oscar, and how his face will look after you beat him up even more.

No one does that to the love of your life. No one does that to Natara.

**You are now Natara Williams**

_There was flashing lights, screaming…_

_And pain._

You don't know where you are. Everything's dark. You can't see anything. You can't move. The only thing you notice is the faint sounds of yelling.

Yelling.

People are yelling.

"You bastard!"

"How dare you?"

"She doesn't appreciate me!"

Then silence. You aren't sure what it was…

But surely you're only dreaming.

You must be dreaming.

Right?

* * *

**And a little end note: if you guys want anything special to happen, let me know and I'll for sure consider it! don't be scared! I already love you all so much! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you thank you! I've loved all your reactions to the last chapter! I hope I did as well on this one! **

**bugreid- Hahahahaha "Oscar, you suck. go die." literally made me laugh out loud. hahahaha :)**

Maltara101- I was going to wait a little bit before I made Mal punch Oscar, but you know, I just couldn't help myself. There's even more in this chapter!

The Sarcastic Polar Bear- Bad Oscar, indeed!

maltararox21- oh my goodness thank you so much for your review :) it seriously made me smile super big! Yay, I finally made some fangirl! hahahaha a really big achievement for me! :)

anonymizz334- thank you! I have an update right here for you!

NiekaWow- hahahahaha "Oscar you tomato" is possibly one of the best things I've ever read. made me laugh so hard :)

And thanks to all who favorited and followed :)  


**Here you are! Chapter 3! :)  
**

* * *

**You are now Oscar Santos**

Mal Fallon better keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him.

It's not like you meant to. How were you supposed to know you'd both be so drunk you had no idea who the other was?

You were afraid. Not because Natara would be angry with you. But because of who you cheated with. Natara would be crushed.

You were planning on telling her. The first time after it happened.

Then it happened again.

And again.

You never meant for it to get this far. You tried to stop it every time it happened, but somehow you both ended up at the same bar, drinking so much you didn't know left from right.

But she should've been off limits. It was seriously messed up for you to pick her. And you knew that. But you couldn't help yourself at the time. Natara would understand.

Would she? If the situation was reversed and Natara cheated on you, would you forgive her?

Well it would depend on who it was with.

You realize that the only way to see how she'll react is to tell her when she completely wakes up.

But you never said you'd tell her right away.

You start to smirk, forming a plan.

Find a way to get Mal Fallon out of her life.

Then tell her you cheated on her.

Perfect.

You stand outside one of your favorite restaurants. You just got done with your lunch break and you were just about to head back to work…

…when your phone rings.

**You are now Natara Williams**

You still can't remember anything. You aren't awake, but you aren't exactly asleep. It feels like you're outside of your own body, unable to move, unable to speak.

But you are starting to hear more and more. The only thing is that you can't tell if what you're hearing is real or just your imagination.

You still haven't been able to place voices in your mind, though. Which bugs the hell out of you.

You sense people approaching you, and then leaving you alone.

All you want is to know what's going on.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

Natara was checked into the hospital yesterday.

You haven't slept since yesterday morning. You're worried sick.

What if she doesn't wake up? What if you never get the chance to tell her how you feel?

And what're you gonna do about Oscar? You really don't have a place to tell Natara…but she's your best friend. She would want you to tell her, right?

And it wasn't like you couldn't take Oscar if he tried to fight you.

You decide to visit Natara again. You grab your keys from your kitchen counter and make your way to your car. You're outside, sitting in the driver's seat when you notice Oscar standing across the street, talking on the phone. You decide to stay and watch him.

You notice he begins to yell. You roll down your window, sinking down in your seat so he doesn't see you.

"Are you kidding me? It was a mistake! I'm never going back to you again! … oh you think this is my fault? We were both drunk! … It's never going to happen again! Forget about it!" he angrily hangs up his phone.

He stares and the ground for a few moments before glancing back up. You practically cling to the bottom of your seat hoping he doesn't see you.

You take a peek, and sure enough you see Oscar headed towards your car. You sigh, realizing this is inevitable.

You step out of the car. He gets close to your face.

"How much did you hear Fallon?" he asks, fuming.

"Who was that on the phone?" you reply patiently.

"None of your damn business. Why were you watching me, huh? Where were you headed?"

"To see Natara, actually. To see how she was doing."

He chuckles at the ground. "She's _my _fiancée you know that?"

"You sure don't act like it."

His eyes snapped back to you. "Yeah, well, it's because she's distracted. With you. Stay away from her, Mal. I mean it."

You step closer to him. In your scariest, lowest voice, you whisper, "Make me."

With that, he leans back and punches you right in the cheek. You're stunned at first, but you recover from the hit within seconds. You pull your fist back and hit Oscar right in the nose. He's thrown back and he's clutching his face. There's blood on his hands, but that doesn't stop him. He goes to punch you back, but you duck and kick out his legs from underneath him. He falls to the ground/

You notice his phone has fallen out of his pocket. You grab it.

He lunges up at you right as you look at his recent calls.

Before he gets a chance to snatch the phone away from you, you manage to see the contact before he's about to grab it, you drop the phone onto his stomach, shocked.

You stare at him. He stares up at you, ashamed.

He gets up, and you let him. He stands in front of you, glaring.

"Don't tell her. Or you _will_ regret it."

He walks away.

You're so shocked you have to lean up against your car.

All you can see is that screen and Natara's face when she finds out.

When she finds out who Oscar cheated on her with.

_Neha Mansingh._

* * *

**Bad Oscar! I know, I know, I LOVE Neha, but I honestly thought that this would be a good twist! I mean, she was drunk, and Oscar supposedly is super attractive... so who could blame her? Whatever, blame it all on Oscar :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved writing this chapter! I think you guys will know which part was my favoriteeeeee :)  
I'm super excited to hear what you guys have to say about it! I just LOVE reading your reviews. They make me smile and laugh and ahhh I just love them. **

**bugreid-i loved your reaction! i hate Oscar too, I really think most everyone does! who knows? maybe Mal WILL push his off a cliff? maybe something to think about? hahaha :)  
**

**Maltara101- good job for figuring it out! hahaha I think I like writing Mal's lines the most!  
**

**maltararox21- thank you! i love reading your reviews! they always make me smile :) I thought it would be cool to bring Neha in it, you know, beacuse yeah no one really ever has! hahaha, but yeah I'm really excited to write the rest of the story! I hope it'll turn out good!**

anonymizz334- i almost couldn't bring myself to make Neha the bad guy! I love her so much! but I thought it would be fun to try something different!

**SuperbowserX- thanks so much! I have an update right here for youuuu. :)  
**

**mozzi-girl-I know the feeling! I'm swamped with homework and everything! The only way I've been able to update everyday is because I pre-wrote a lot of the chapters! thanks Molly :)  
**

**NiekaWow- I agree! Oscar's not THAT bad in the game, but I think everyone just loves making him the bad guy! I know I do! hahahah :) I HATE tomatoes as well! And I love tomato sauce too! hahah thank you! :D  
**

**Here's your update! With plenty more to come! :) **

* * *

**You are now Oscar Santos**

One little phone call. That's all that was needed.

You couldn't wait to set your perfect plan into motion. You decided to wait until Natara woke up and recover. If you started too early, she might not go through with it. Things need to be normal. That way she'll more likely to go along with it.

Fallon. Freaking Fallon. You weren't sure if he had actually seen Neha's name on your phone, but his reaction suggested it. You were really in a time pinch. You needed to get him out of the way before he told Natara what happened.

Just thinking about him made you angry. You had a nasty bruise from when he had hit you. You couldn't stand looking in the mirror. Every time you saw that little black and blue mark on your nose, your blood boiled. You have never hated someone so much.

He stole all the attention you should've gotten. It's always Mal this, Mal that, from Natara. Why is she even with you if she likes him so damn much?

But this is why your plan is so perfect. Because you'll finally get _him_ out of the picture, and Natara will be yours. Completely 100% yours. Once and for all.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You sit at the hospital, waiting for the doctor. You are sitting in the waiting room and after a couple more minutes, the doctor calls you back.

You follow the doctor into Natara's room. Not much has changed since the last time you visited. Natara lays there, her face smooth and calm. You sit at the chair to the side and the doctors updates you on her condition.

"Her vital signs are good. We're seeing more and more brain activity every day, which is great. If we had to guess, we'd say she'll be awake within the next couple of days."

"Will she remember what happened?" you ask.

"Yes. It'll most likely be a little blurry to her, but she'll piece it together on her own."

You smile to yourself. Of course she would. Natara was capable of anything in your eyes.

"Can she hear us right now?"

"There's no way of knowing just yet. I guess you'll have to ask her when she wakes up." The doctor smirks and winks at you. She goes to one of the counters in the room and begins to write on her clipboard.

You lean over and grab Natara's hand. You squeeze it, reassuring yourself she's still here with you. "I'm so glad you're okay, Nat."

The doctor walks over to the doorway, and just as she is about to leave, she turns to you.

"You're her coworker, right? The other guy was her fiancé?" she asks you.

"Hmm? Oscar? Yeah, they've been together for a while now."

She sadly smiles at the ground. She was silent for a few more moments before finally saying, "You know, I'm not supposed to let non-family members stay after regulated hours…but stay as long as you would like."

She begins to leave once more before turning around again.

"Tell her."

You glance up at her. "What?"

"Tell her how you feel. She's going to be okay, but you still should. My husband was in a car crash and was on life support for weeks. I was so grateful for that time, only because I got to tell him I loved him every time I saw him, up until the day he passed on. Tell her. You're going to regret it if you don't."

And with that, she left, leaving me with Natara.

I looked at the ground and sighed. Why the hell not?

"Nat. I don't only want you to be okay. I _need_ you to be okay. Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to imagine my life without you. Seeing you in such a bad relationship…kills me. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I know you're not happy with him. You aren't, Nat. You're miserable. I can see it every day. I see you be strong and hide it. Every day. The days I know you are breaking down inside are the days I just want to hold you, comfort you, and make every tear just disappear. I love you so goddamn much, and I don't even have the balls to say it to you when you're awake. So here's hoping you can hear me right now, Nat. Because I don't know if I'll be able to say it all again to you later on."

**You are now Natara Williams**

You feel more like yourself, yet you still can't seem to regain control of your mind.

Voices. A man and a woman's.

Both sound vaguely familiar, but you have no clue as to who is who.

_"…imagine my life without you…kills me…you're not happy with him…hold you, comfort you…make every tear just disappear… I love you…here's hoping you can hear me…I don't know if I'll be able to say it again…"_

That voice. _That flipping voice. _You know it. You know you know it! Who is that? You struggle to remember your friends' faces and their voices.

After a long time of straining you brain, you realize you don't remember anything. The only things that caught your attention…were the butterflies and the way your heart started pounding as soon as you heard that voice. _His_ voice.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

You pull into the hospital parking lot.

And you see Mal Fallon's car already there.

That's it. No.

He's invading your territory.

You pull out your cell phone and dial that one number that will change everything.

It rings and rings until an older man's voice greets you on the line.

"Hello, Detective Chief Blaire, FBI speaking."

"Hi, this is Oscar Santos, active DA in San Francisco. I was calling to inform you about your special agents out here. Natara Williams?"

"Ah yes, Ms. Williams. She is a fine agent. May I ask what the matter is?"

You smile to yourself, whilst looking at Mal's car.

"It seems there's been an accident. I hate to be the one telling you this but... She's currently unconscious in a hospital bed."

"Oh, dear. Is she going to be all right? What happened? Do I need to bring her back home?"

"She'll be okay, I think, but I fear that bringing her back may be the best choice. Or maybe relocating her? You see, it was her partner's fault for her accident. His name is Mal Fallon. And he just isn't the right fit to be working with Natara. I feel it's best for everyone to get Natara out of San Francisco."

"I see. Well we'll consider it. I'll get back to you, Mr. Santos."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have a longgg (or at least I think) chapter for you guys today! I hope you guys like itttt. :) **

**Maltara101- I loveee our rugged babeee :) I thought having Oscar call him would be really interesting! hahah :)  
**

**SuperbowserX- Oh! I didn't even notice i accidentally put detective, hahaha. thank you for catching that! fixed it in this chapter!  
**

**maltararox21- I'm seriously in love with your reviews! Awww he was cute? dang, sorry girl :( but on the bright side, here is your update! :)  
**

**anonymizz334- yay team Maltara!  
**

**mozzi-girl- Oscar oscar Oscar what ever will we do with him? And yeah! I loved writing Mal's confession! :)  
**

**bugreid- Oscar IS a creep! I came up with Natara's POV all on the spot! I was very proud of it :) Here you gooo.**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

**You are now SFPD Captain Anders**

You're walking into your office when all of the sudden, your work phone rings. You make your way to your desk and set your stuff down before answering it.

"Yes, hello, Captain Anders speaking, can I help you?"

You hear an older man on the other line.

"Captain Anders, hello. This is District Chief Blaire. I'm calling to talk to you about Special Agent Natara Williams."

You sit in your chair, shuffling through some papers Blaise asked you to look at.

"Oh yes, we're all very worried about her. But the doctors have said she'll be good as new in no time. Why, is there something wrong?"

You hear Blaire sigh. "Well, I'm afraid we have reason to believe it isn't in Ms. William's best interest to be working in San Francisco anymore."

"And what reason is that?"

"We've gotten a call stating that she would work better elsewhere. Something to do with conflict between Williams and her partner. Uh, a Mal Fallon?"

"Conflict?" you ask. You aren't Fallon's biggest fan, but you know they work beautifully together. "Who told you this?"

"I'm sorry, sir. He asked to remain anonymous."

"Hmm. I see. Well are you forcing her to come back? She's not even out of her coma yet."

"We will send word to your office and to Natara herself that she is being relocated once she wakes up. Is this all right?"

You stand from your chair. "Now wait a damn minute. Mal Fallon and Natara Williams are my best team here. They have no problems with one another and I would personally like Ms. Williams to stay here. With the SFPD."

"Very well. I'm afraid you can't do much, Captain. But I'll be in touch. Good day."

"Yeah, good day," you say, hanging up the phone. You aren't sure who would've told the District Chief such news, but you're going to find out.

You walk to the doorway and call out, "Redbird!"

A few moments later, Jeremy Redbird makes his way to you. "Yes, sir?"

"Come inside, son. I have a special job for you…"

**You are now Natara Williams**

You're dreaming.

You're in a chapel. It's your wedding day.

You wear a long white dress, with your wavy hair down your back.

You look to your right. You see your father with his arm linked in yours. He smiles down at you. And you smile back. For whatever reason, you're happy. I mean, it is your wedding day.

You walk down the rest of the aisle. Your father lets you go and kisses you on the cheek. He steps to the side and you turn to see your groom.

Just as you catch a glimpse at a pair of bright blue eyes…

…your eyes snap open.

Where are you?

You look around, searching for something familiar. White walls, white cabinets.

After a few more seconds of observation, you realize you're in a hospital. You struggle to sit up in your bed, but you have a killer headache and you force yourself back down.

You wait a few more minutes, until a woman walks into the room.

"Oh! Hello!" she says, obviously not expecting you to be awake. "Let me go get the doctor."

She scurries out and about two minutes later, another woman walks in. She smiles at you.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Williams?"

You breathe in and out. You can barely think straight. "What…happened?" your voice is weak, and you feel lightheaded.

"You were in a bus accident. You've been unconscious for about four days."

"Four…days?" you whisper. "What?"

The doctor chuckles. "Don't worry, you're okay now. You're friends and family all came to visit you while you were out. I'm sure they'd all love to hear that you're awake."

You feel a little dizzy. You begin to shut your eyes, feeling very exhausted, even though you were just asleep for the past four days. "Call…call my…"

"Don't worry. We'll call your fiancé first and let me know to come down here." She leaves.

You try to call her back, but it's useless. Your eyes are closing.

"Not…him…Mal…"

You fall asleep.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

"Mr. Santos?"

You look up from your desk. Your secretary stands at the door, a small smile on her face.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I've just received a call from the hospital. It seems Ms. Williams has woken up and…"

You don't wait for her to finish. You stand up, gather your things, and head to your car.

"Cancel all my meetings today!" you yell as you walk out the door.

You get in the car, and you drive to the hospital.

Smiling to yourself the whole way.

**One day later**

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You walk into work. No word on Natara. You don't know if she had woken up yet, but you feel something has changed. And you aren't sure if that's a good thing.

You pull up to the station and get out. You walk to the front doors and set your hand on the handle. You breathe a couple times before going inside.

Before you even know what's happening, Jeremy walks up to you.

"Hey, Mal."

"Hey, Redbird. What's up?"

He sighs. "I've got this…special case. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," you say, moving towards your desk. Jeremy follows you.

"Did you, or do you know anyone who would, call District Chief Blaire? You know, Natara's boss?"

You think. "Ah, no. I didn't. Why?"

"No reason," he mutters before walking away. You shrug and go back to your work.

**You are now Natara Williams**

You begin to remember the crash. You don't like it.

It was terrifying. You don't want to relive it.

Oscar took you home this morning. He had stayed with you the night before and was being exceptionally sweet to you.

He walked you into your apartment, where he put you on the couch. "Now, sweetheart, do you need anything?"

"Thanks Oscar but really, I'm okay. I just want to see the rest of my friends."

Oscar frowned. "You'll see them soon. I promise."

Your cell phone begins to ring. You start to answer it, when Oscar stops you.

"Don't worry babe, I got it." He smiles at you and takes your phone away from you.

"Hello?" he answers. His face drops as soon as he hears who's on the other line.

"Here," he says, handing it to you.

"Hello?" you answer.

"Hello Ms. Williams. This is Chief Blaire. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Uh, what's the matter Chief?"

"Well it seems I have some bad news…"

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

You walk through the precinct, thinking about who could've called Blaire.

Anders asked you to find out who, but he didn't say why. All he said was that Natara might be relocated off of false reason.

You sit at your desk, considering what to do. You think about everyone who is close to Natara, and everyone who would want her to move.

Not Mal…Not Blaise…Not Kai, _especially_ not Kai…Not Oscar…

Wait…Oscar is obviously jealous of Mal's and Natara's relationship. It's always written all over his face. But is he really that jealous to try and ruin Natara's life here in San Francisco.

You type at your computer, requesting Oscar's phone records. If you get approved in time, you might be able to solve this personal case.

And you might be able to save Natara from moving.

**You are now Natara Williams**

Your heart is breaking.

You can't leave. You can't.

Your friends are here. Your life is here.

You love San Francisco.

"I'm sorry, babe," Oscar says, rubbing your back. "You know I'll go with you, right? No matter where you have to go, I'm right behind you."

You don't say anything.

Oscar continues speaking. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

You stomach drops at those words. Those words seem so…familiar.

You realize this isn't an uncommon phrase…but they were said to you recently. But it's like your mind is all clouded up.

_ "I love you so goddamn much, and I don't even have the balls to say it to you when you're awake."_

Memories of those words come crashing into your brain. _Who _said that?

Your logical side is saying Oscar, but something just doesn't seem right…

And that's when it hits you.

You close your eyes, visualizing that dream you had right before you woke up.

Instead of it ending right before you see your groom, you imagine it continue to where he turns all the way around.

And instead of Oscar facing you…

…you see Mal. Smiling, blue eyes wide. He looks down at you before leaning down and…

"Nat? Are you okay?"

Oscar snaps you out of you daydream.

"Yeah. Fine," you reply.

"I'm sorry, again. Look, we can throw you a huge going away party! It'll all be okay, I promise." He gets up and leaves for the kitchen.

You sit there.

Alone.

Wanting nothing more than to be with the man you truly love.

Malachi Charles Fallon.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm kinda in a hurry to upload this, but I think this is the last chapter! I'll do an epilogue to kinda wrap up loose ends, like with Jeremy and Natara's talk with Neha... but this one is about double what I normally write...so enjoy! Sorry if it seems rushed or anything, I really wanted to update today! :) Oh, and I apologize ahead of time for any errors. I didn't have much time to edit it, and I just kind of skimmed it! **

* * *

**You are now Natara Williams**

You aren't really sure how you feel about everything.

It's been about a week since you were told you were being relocated. You leave on Sunday. You don't understand why you have to leave or why Oscar is being so supportive in all this. He seemed to accept the idea of leaving without even thinking about it twice.

Ever since you realized that you love Mal, he's always there, in the back of your mind. You're unsure of what to do about that, too. Oscar is your fiancé, but…

But it's wrong to lead him on like this.

Yeah, you loved him before… but, maybe it's time to move on from Oscar. He hasn't been the best fiancé lately, and you have a feeling he wouldn't be the best husband either.

You're in your apartment, when Oscar walks in.

"Hey, honey! I have great news!"

You turn to face him. "I don't have to leave?" you ask.

He frowns a little. "No. I talked to my boss, and he said he could ask the law firm in Santa Barbara to transfer my job there! That way I wouldn't have to apply!"

"Oh… that's great, sweetie," you say, not happy for him at all. Blaire called you again to tell you where he said you'd be relocated. Santa Barbara.

"I know you're upset, babe. But listen, it'll be great! And it's not _that_ far away. You can always visit every couple…months…or years."

"Yeah. I guess."

Oscar comes over to you and plants a kiss on your cheek. You slightly pull back but he doesn't notice.

"It'll be great, I promise. And I'd like you to know that you're going away party is almost ready. It'll be on Saturday."

You nod at him. "Okay."

He looks at you, smiling. He leaves the room and then you're alone, holding back tears.

You fail, and soon, tears stream down your face.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You're angry.

You're hurt.

And worst of all, you want to cry every minute of every day.

Three days ago, you found out from Anders that Natara was leaving. Relocated.

You've tried to speak to her since, calling her, texting her. But she never replies or Oscar answers her phone. Says she doesn't want to talk. Yeah right.

You feel as if there's something wrong with the whole thing, but you can't quite put your finger on it. Your gut says to go after Natara and make her explain, but you're completely sure that Oscar will try to interfere.

You asked Anders why she was being relocated, but he said he didn't know.

Or maybe he didn't want me to know.

You tried shaking it out of Jeremy, since you realized that's why he questioned you last week, but he said he didn't know either. You knew he was telling the truth; you could always tell with Jeremy.

You're received an invitation to Natara's going away party, which is in two days, she leaves in three. You're debating on whether to go or not.

You want to, because she's your best friend. You want to support her.

But you don't want to, because she's the love of your life, and you'll have to say goodbye.

**Two days later**

**You are now Natara Williams **

"Nat, are you ready to go?" Oscar yelled from your front door.

You are wearing a black dress, with your hair down. It lay at your back, tickling your skin. You didn't have much make up on, and you looked fresh. You were glowing, but not in a happy way.

"Yeah. I'm coming," you mumble back. You make your way out of your bathroom and go to Oscar, who's beaming.

"You look great!"

"Thanks," you say, barely smiling.

"Come on," he says, sliding his arm around your waist.

You make your way to his car and drive the Drink Tank. Once you arrive, you see all of your friends waiting for you. Mal is nowhere in sight.

You get out of the car, Oscar behind you, and you make your way to the bar.

You enter, and all of your coworkers and friends come to you, embracing you in hugs and muttering how much they'll miss you.

To your surprise, when you glance to the back of the room, you see Amy.

You immediately maneuver around everyone to get to her.

She sees you and smiles. You hug her.

"Hi, Natara."

"Amy! I missed you!" you say.

"I missed you too. How have you been?" she asks.

"Okay. How about you? I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

She smiles. "I've been all right. Just really busy."

"Aww. Well I would say I hope we can get together later, but I am leaving tomorrow."

She frowns. "I know. I wish I could've come sooner, but you know. Complications."

"Yeah…" you glance around, and you freeze when you look out the window.

You see Mal. Looking at you with sad eyes.

**You are now Mal Fallon **

She looks beautiful.

She sees you and is now looking at you with her hazel eyes. You haven't gone inside yet, but you want to. You don't see Oscar with her, but you know he's in there.

You make your way to the front doors, and before you're even all the way inside, Natara tackles you with a hug. She had run from where she was.

"I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too," you reply.

You hug her for several more minutes.

"Please come over later. After the party. I need my best friend. I'll make Oscar go to his apartment for the night."

"Of course," you say. You hug for a few more minutes, only gripping her tighter.

"Natara…ask Oscar about Neha. Make him tell you about her. If he doesn't…call me and I will. It's just…he should be the one to tell you."

"What? Why?"

You pull away and notice Oscar's eyes on you.

"Please. Just do it."

She stays for a few more minutes, nods, and then makes her way back to where she was.

Then you order a beer, sit at a table, and take a sip.

It was going to be a long night.

**Three hours later**

**You are now Natara Williams**

You're heading back to your apartment. Oscar is driving.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" he asks.

"What happened with Neha?"

Oscar goes frigid. "What do you know about that?"

"So something happened?"

"Did Fallon tell you?" he yells.

"It doesn't matter. What happened?"

"I'm ashamed of it, Nat. You have to know that."

"Oscar. What did you do?"

He sighs and then pulls the car over. He looks over to you and takes both your hands.

"It was a long night. I went to the bar, and she happened to be there too. We both started drinking…and…one thing led to another."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"How could you do that? She's my sister!"

"We were both drunk every time! I didn't mean to!"

"_Every time?_ How many times did this happen?" You rip your hands from his.

He looks to his feet. "Four."

"Unbelievable." You sit back in your seat. "Take me home."

You drive the rest of the way in silence.

Once you get to your apartment, he leans over. You lean away. You get out, and begin to walk away, when you turn around. You lean down to the window and Oscar rolls it down. You pry off your engagement right and throw it in his lap.

"We're done, Oscar. I trusted you. Don't bother coming to airport tomorrow, because if I have to leave, it sure as hell won't be with you."

You turn around and walk away.

You make your way up the elevator and get to your door. You text Mal, telling him to come over. All you want is him right now.

A few minutes later, you hear knocking. You open the door, and see Mal.

He walks in, and you both sit on the couch. He wraps you in his arms, and sits there.

"I don't want you to leave," he says.

"I don't want to, either."

Silence.

Your heart is pounding.

You lean away and he rests his forehead against yours.

"Mal?"

"What?"

You take a deep breath.

"I feel the same way."

"Wh-what?"

You have to go through with it. You started, you have to finish.

"I feel the same way. I love you. So goddamn much."

He smiles, in disbelief and because he recognized the line he said to you in the hospital.

Then he frowns. "We don't have a chance do we?"

"It doesn't look like it…" you say.

He sighs, reaching for your hand.

"Do you think…" you begin, "that maybe…just for one night, we could pretend there _is_ one? Just one night?"

He stares at you. That's all he does. Then, without saying anything, he crashes his lips to yours, engulfing you in a kiss you never expected.

Your heart felt as if it exploded. You reach your hands up to his neck, entangling your fingers in his hair.

His arms slither around your waist, pulling you closer.

He picks you up, and carries you to the bedroom.

You barely recognize the feeling in your stomach.

It isn't guilt. It isn't sadness. But something you haven't felt in a long time.

Happiness.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You slowly open your eyes.

Natara is hugging your chest, her head resting in the crick of your neck. You start to stroke her hair, causing her to stir a little.

She repositions her hand on your chest and pulls herself closer.

A few minutes later, she yawns and opens her eyes.

"Morning," she says, smiling up at you.

"Good morning," you say back.

She looks at the clock. "Oh, no." She jumps up, not trying to cover herself up. She wasn't embarrassed. Neither were you.

She runs to the bathroom. "I have to be at the airport in fifteen minutes!"

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes. Please."

You get up and find your clothes. You get dressed and wait patiently for Natara.

She makes her way to the front door, luggage in tow. She sighs.

"You ready?" she asks.

"No," you say. "You?"

"Nope."

You grab her hand and lead her to your car. You drive in silence, but you're still holding her hand.

You get to the airport and stay with her until she reaches her gate. They almost didn't let you past security, but being a detective really has its advantages. All you had to do was show them your badge and you went on through.

You sit with her, waiting. Every minute that passes makes you sadder and sadder. This couldn't be happening.

"_All on flight 209, nonstop to Santa Barbara, boarding has started. Please make you way to the gate. Flight 209."_

"That's me," she says, standing up. She wheels her luggage over to the gate and just before she's about to give her ticket to the counter lady, she turns to you.

"I'll miss you, Mal." Natara hugs you.

"I'll miss you too." You hug her back.

"I love you."

You sigh, "I love you too."

Natara's shoulders shake as she begins to cry.

You use your thumb to wipe her tears away. "You'll be okay. So will I. Now go."

She doesn't budge.

"Natara. Go."

"I don't want to!"

"You have to."

More tears fall from her face.

She backs up to the counter, giving her ticket to the woman at the counter. She backs away in the terminal, blowing you a kiss.

You catch it and put it in your pocket. She smiles through her tears, and continues to get on the plane.

Then, she's gone.

You sit for a few more minutes. Her plane hasn't left yet, and you can't stand looking at it through the massive window next to you. You get up and begin to walk to your car.

You're passing the gift shop when your phone rings. You answer.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this."

Natara's voice rings through your phone.

"Natara? Are you on the plane?"

"Mal. I can't do this. I can't go," she says. She's still crying.

"Natara. Stay on the plane. Go to Santa Barbara. You have to. Stay on the plane."

"Too late."

"What?" you ask.

"Turn around."

You slowly turn around. Sure enough, you see Natara standing there, luggage behind her. Tears are running down her face. Her hair is messed up, and she isn't wearing any makeup. And yet, she looks as beautiful as ever standing in front of you.

"I couldn't do it," she says quietly, more to herself than to you.

"Natara…"

She runs to you. You hug her, taking everything in. Her smell, her hair, the way you can practically hear her heartbeat.

"I'm not going."

You smile. "You know, a part of me wished this would happen."

She smiles back, "You know, me too."

You kiss her. You kiss her over and over again.

And finally, you know you're right where you're supposed to be.

With Natara Williams.

And you're happy.


	7. Epilogue

**So, it's been a while. Like...eight months to be exact. Sorry it's taken me that long to write the epilogue to my story. And sorry for how short it is. I'll be honest, it was actually kind of hard to write. Anywho, so yeah I finally finished. Thank you all so much for the support throughout the story. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope I'll be able to find time to write more. **

**And a note to those reading this for the first time: I wrote this wayyyy before Mal and Natara got together in the original game. Wasn't sure if that would be an issue, so I decided to address it anyway. :) **

**I don't have my old reviews open or at hand at the moment, so basically, thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited. And especially thank you to the ones who helped me make the story better. It definitely benefited me in the long run. **

**So all in all, this is it! Hope you all love the story as much as I do! **

**-M 3 **

* * *

Natara and Neha sat across from each other at the little café they liked to go to. Neha had been crying. So had Natara.

"Please, sis, you have to understand. It was a low point for me. I would've never done it if I had known what I was doing. Don't hate me!" Neha set her face in her hands, sobbing a little bit harder.

Natara sighed, setting down her coffee cup on the table. "Neha…I know. It really doesn't matter anymore, though. I've forgiven you. You're my sister, of course I'm not going to hate you."

"You really forgive me?" Neha's eyes searched Natara's.

There was a ding at the door, alerting everyone in the café that someone had entered. Mal Fallon entered.

Natara smiled, realizing that no matter how bad things were, everything was amazing now.

"I really forgive you. I love you Neha."

"I love you too, Natara."

Neha turns around and sees Mal. She smiles knowingly.

"Don't worry. I know he's off limits, even if I'm a little under the influence." She winks, and goes to leave. She waves at Mal who smiles at her.

Then Mal sits down in front of Natara, and everything that was clouding her thoughts suddenly vanishes.


End file.
